


A Kumon and Azami Story in Some White Day

by DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru (YokubouNoRain)



Series: A3! Stories in Some White Day [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Settsu Banri, But he doesn't know it yet, Hay dice que hay Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma pero no es algo uuffff, Izumida Azami Has a Crush on Hyoudou Kumon, Los OCs son necesarios para el desarrollo de la historia lo juro, Love Confessions, M/M, Para que después no hayan quejas, White Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru
Summary: Azami cree ver el regalo que Kumon tiene para él por elWhite Day. Mientras piensa en el significado detrás del mismo, es invitado a participar en una obra de teatro por una compañera de Kumon.El beso que deberá darle al personaje principal es sólo una de las cosas que le quitan el sueño. Lo segundo, es ver a Kumon besando a alguien más.Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami, Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: A3! Stories in Some White Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210046





	A Kumon and Azami Story in Some White Day

**Author's Note:**

> Tercera historia de esta semana por el _White Day_ (sí, ahora sí es oficialmente una semana xD).  
> Ninguna historia tiene relación con las escritas para la [A3! NSFW Week 2021: Valentine's Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166234), y aunque tengan ciertos detalles que conecten a algunas entre sí, son sólo eso, detalles 🤭 
> 
> Esto salió porque busqué temas sobre el _White Day_ y fui viendo qué me sonaba con qué pareja. En el caso de esta ship, el tema era: “Confusión con el chocolate: ¿es esto un chocolate por amistad o amor?” (en realidad, es más ¿es esto un regalo del _White Day_ por amistad o por amor?).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Liber Entertainment.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, PLAGIOS. 
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES DEL JUEGO »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Los casilleros hechos por Tetsurou para el día de San Valentín seguían en la entrada de los dormitorios. Azami pasó frente a ellos por pura curiosidad. No estaban cerrados, así que husmeó en algunos de ellos. No le sorprendió que el suyo estuviera vacío. La puerta de entrada se abrió y Juza entró acompañado de su hermano. Antes de poder siquiera atinar a saludarlos, Omi salió a su encuentro con un par de toallas. 

—Lo siento mucho, no pensé que llovería… . 

—No se preocupe —dijo Juza, intercambiando las bolsas que tenía en sus manos por la toalla que Omi le estaba ofreciendo—. No es su culpa. 

—¿Pudieron comprar todo? 

—¡Sí! —respondió Kumon—. Por suerte conseguimos todo. 

—¿Te ayudo con las bolsas? 

Azami se acercó a Kumon, pero él negó con la cabeza. 

—Yo las cargo. 

El muchacho se quedó de pie en el lugar. Sus manos estaban dentro del bolsillo de su buzo. La lluvia había traído consigo el frío típico del invierno. Faltaban pocos días para la llegada de la primavera, pero el invierno se rehusaba a despedirse. De repente, la mirada de Azami se posó sobre una de las bolsas que llevaba Kumon. 

—¿Azami? —la voz de Omi lo hizo sobresaltar—. ¿Estás bien? 

Azami balbuceó y asintió con la cabeza. 

—Eh… Sí… Omi-san… 

—Dime… 

El mayor se sonrió al darse cuenta del nerviosismo de Azami. 

—Nada. Olvídelo. 

* * *

  
  
  


Durante los primeros meses de la llegada de Azami a la escuela, Kumon se había encargado de acompañarlo. No era como si lo necesitara, pero Kumon había insistido. Sin embargo, conforme los meses pasaban, ellos se fueron distanciando. Kumon había vuelto con sus compañeros, y Azami había hecho amigos en su salón. Era algo natural. 

—¿Izumida-kun? —al oír su nombre, Azami se asomó por sobre el grupo que estaba reunido a su alrededor. Quien lo había llamado era una compañera de clases de Kumon que, al verlo, se acercó a él con una sonrisa—. ¿Podemos hablar? - el aludido estaba por ponerse de pie mientras los chicos a su alrededor fueron dispersándose uno a uno—. No te levantes. Aquí está bien —Azami volvió a tomar asiento, y la muchacha se sentó en el lugar vacío frente a él—. Con mi grupo vamos a interpretar una obra de teatro y, como ya conoces a Hyodo-kun y están juntos en la misma compañía, pensamos en ti para que interpretara al segundo protagonista. Además, no nos vendría mal alguien que nos ayude con el maquillaje… 

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Para cuándo tienen pensado estrenarla? 

—Ahora hay bastante ajetreo con el tema del  _ White Day _ … Así que supongo que después, pero antes de la ceremonia de graduación. ¿Te parece bien? 

—Sí, no tendría problema en participar. 

—¡Eso es genial! —la muchacha aplaudió una vez. La felicidad que irradiaba hizo sonreír un poco a su oyente—. Si pudieras quedarte hoy un par de horas después de clase… Vamos a repartir los guiones y a hacer una lectura rápida si nos da el tiempo. Hyodo-kun dijo que vendría. 

—¿Dónde van a reunirse? 

—El club de teatro nos prestó su sala de reuniones. 

—Ahí estaré. 

* * *

  
  


Kumon se acercó a Azami con una copia del guión en la mano apenas lo vio entrar al lugar donde lo leerían. 

—Aquí tienes. 

—Gracias —el muchacho empezó a hojear el guión mientras caminaba por el lugar—. ¿Cuál es mi personaje? 

—Ah… Pues… Eso… 

Azami arqueó una ceja mientras esperaba una respuesta. 

—¡Izumida-kun! Vengan aquí junto con Hyodo-kun —ambos se acercaron a la muchacha que había ido a buscar a Azami y se reunieron en medio del lugar—. Les presento a los protagonistas de la obra. Hyodo-kun interpretará al príncipe, e Izumida-kun a la princesa de la obra. 

—¿Qué? 

—¿Eh? ¿No se lo habías dicho, Hyodo-kun? 

—No lo vi en todo el día… Pensé que tú se lo dirías… 

—Izumida-kun, lo siento… Pero realmente no vemos a nadie mejor capacitado que tú para el rol… 

—No es que me moleste interpretar a una mujer… 

—Puedes pedirle consejos a Yuki-san —se le ocurrió a Kumon—. Será todo un reto, ¿no? 

—Lo será. 

—Entonces, ¿está todo bien? 

—Sí, interpretaré a la princesa.

—¡Genial! Demos inicio a la lectura del guión. 

* * *

  
  


La lectura pasó de forma amena hasta cierta escena en que el personaje interpretado por Kumon debía irse a una batalla para defender su reino. Eso ocasionaba que la ceremonia de casamiento que iba a tener con el personaje de Azami debiera aplazarse hasta su regreso. Sin tener demasiadas esperanzas al respecto, la escena contaba con un breve monólogo de parte de la princesa que finalizaba sus palabras dándole un beso a su amado. Cuando Azami terminó de decir sus líneas, miró instintivamente a Kumon, quien le sonrió con un poco de lástima. 

—¿Habías leído el guión? —le preguntó Azami, entrando ambos al living. 

—No. Azami, sé que Saa-chan dijo que quería que interpretaras a la princesa, pero si es incómodo para ti, ¿no sería mejor que no lo hagas? 

—¿Qué sucede, Aa-chan? —preguntó Taichi, que estaba ayudando a Omi con la cena—. ¿Problemas en la escuela? 

—No… Tengo que interpretar a una princesa. 

—Taichi puede ayudarte con eso —sugirió Omi—. Interpretó a una chica en nuestra segunda obra. 

—Fue todo un desafío… 

—No es ese el problema… 

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó Omi mientras dejaba un plato con bocadillos sobre la mesa en medio de los sillones donde Azami y Kumon estaban sentados. 

—Tengo que dar un beso… 

El murmullo que se escapó de sus labios no llegó a oídos de Omi y Taichi que se inclinaron un poco hacia él para que repitiera sus palabras. 

—Tiene que darme un beso —reiteró Kumon. 

—¿Quién tiene que darte un beso? 

Juza, Banri y la tropa de verano irrumpió en el lugar haciendo ruido. 

—¡Juza-san! —Taichi lo saludó con una sonrisa—. Aa-chan tiene que besar a Ku-chan. 

El bullicio se convirtió de pronto en silencio y todas las miradas se posaron sobre los menores. Azami, avergonzado, escondió su rostro entre sus manos. 

—¿Cuál es el problema? 

Banri terminó con el silencio, pero la tensión parecía estar latente en el aire. Fue Azami quien se puso de pie y, con el rostro rojo, lo enfrentó. 

—¿Que cuál es el problema? ¿Cómo pretende que bese a alguien porque sí? ¡Es indecente! 

Banri revoleó los ojos, pero la situación lo divertía. 

—Mira, no es tan complicado —el líder de la tropa de otoño hizo su mano hacia un costado para agarrar al primer compañero que encontrara, pero fue tak su mala suerte que terminó jalando a Juza del cuello de la camisa. Al darse cuenta, lo soltó y miró a su alrededor—. Tenma, ¿tienes algún consejo para darle? 

—No es necesario que lo bese… Banri-san, ¿podrías cerrar tus labios así? —Tenma cerró sus labios con fuerza y Banri lo imitó—. También puedes interponer tus brazos para dar la impresión de que se están besando —Tenma se acercó a Banri imitando el gesto que le había pedido que hiciera para “besarlo”. El otro líder no se inmutó ni por la cercanía ni por el supuesto beso. A un costado, Misumi y Kazunari husmeaban, y el segundo estaba sacando fotos—. ¿Lo ves? 

Muku aplaudió por el espectáculo, seguido de Misumi y Kazunari. 

—O puedes besarlo y dejar de hacer tanto escándalo —volvió a provocarlo Banri. 

—Lo dices como si fuera sencillo —dijo Tenma. 

—Lo es. 

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Banri, y fue Yuki quien terminó con el silencio. 

—Creo que el inútil está hablando acerca de besar a un chico… 

—Hablo de eso… 

—Banri-san, ¿has besado a un chico? 

Las miradas de sus compañeros volvieron a posarse sobre él. 

—Ya es historia pasada. No vale la pena hablar de eso —Azami observaba la escena con una expresión pensativa—. ¿Qué vas a decidir? 

El menor de los integrantes de la tropa de otoño chasqueó la lengua y se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a su habitación. Una vez allí, se cambió la ropa y volvió a repasar el guión en silencio. El monólogo de su personaje seguía siendo un problema que no lograba sortear. Mientras leía, jugaba con la tapa de un labial que terminó poniendo sobre sus labios. 

—Un beso, ¿eh? 

Su pulgar rozó sus labios pintados de un suave color rosa, y sus pensamientos volvieron a congelarse en el instante en que se escuchó la puerta de su habitación abriéndose. Giró su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario y se quitó el labial con un pañuelo descartable. 

—Buenas —lo saludó Sakyo. 

—Hola.

Azami se puso de pie y con el guión en la mano subió a su cama. 

—Settsu me dijo que estás participando en una obra con Hyodo pequeño. 

—Ah, sí. 

—Si necesitas ayuda… Sabes que cuentas conmigo. 

Azami no respondió. Sus ojos repasaron las mismas líneas una y otra vez, y terminó suspirando dándole la cara al techo. 

* * *

  
  


Kumon se ausentó antes de finalizar el ensayo, y su compañera le pidió a Azami que fuera con ella a llevar algunas cosas a otro salón. En medio del viaje, él se detuvo a tomar agua de un bebedero. 

—¿Estás cansado? 

—No, no es pesado, pero tenía sed. 

—¿Sigues teniendo problemas con el guión? 

—Nada que no vaya a solucionar antes del estreno. Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? 

—Seguro. 

—¿Has hecho algún chocolate para San Valentín? —el rostro de la muchacha fue tornándose cada vez más rojo y Azami se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al preguntarle algo tan privado—. No. Lo siento. Olvida lo que dije. 

—Sí hice chocolates. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? 

—¿Qué deberías recibir de regreso? 

—Me conformo con cualquier cosa. Confesé mis sentimientos cuando entregué esos chocolates, y le pedí a esa persona que me respondiera en el  _ White Day.  _ Pero me conformaría con cualquier cosa. 

—Si esa persona te regala algo caro, ¿cómo responderías? 

—Me sentiría muy feliz.

Azami frunció sus labios. No era esa la respuesta que esperaba, aunque, tampoco le había hecho esa pregunta esperando algo que lo conformara. 

—Terminemos de llevar esto. 

—Se está haciendo tarde, ¿no? 

Una compañera pasó a buscar a la muchacha, y Azami volvió solo hasta la entrada. A través de una ventana vio a Kumon sentado en una banca frente al campo de béisbol. Estaba a punto de llamar su atención, pero la llegada de un chico se lo impidió. 

—Hyodo-kun. Disculpa la tardanza. 

—No te preocupes. No tenía prisa en regresar a casa. 

Azami no conocía a ese chico, pero lo había visto en el salón de Kumon, así que supuso que era un compañero de clase. 

—¿Leíste mi carta? 

—Lo hice. 

—¿Y qué piensas sobre eso? 

Kumon rascó su mejilla. Azami lo notaba pensativo. 

—Supongo que está bien. 

El muchacho sonrió y dio un par de vueltas en su lugar, ocasionando que Kumon también sonriera. 

—Espero que no lo tomes como un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero, ¿podríamos hacerlo ahora? 

De igual manera en que Azami había oído con claridad las palabras de aquel muchacho, escuchó la respuesta afirmativa de Kumon. Sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando lo vio acariciar suavemente la mejilla de ese chico para terminar acercándose a su rostro y besarlo. No pudo ver el beso. Sentía que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, pero, ¿por qué? 

  
  


* * *

  
  


—Te irás, es por el deber que mantienes con tu pueblo que lo harás, pero antes de que lo hagas, quiero que recibas todo mi amor en este beso. 

Azami balbuceó al mencionar las últimas palabras. Suspiró y acarició sus cabellos con una mano antes de caer sentado en el suelo. 

—¿Sigues teniendo dificultades con ese monólogo? 

La voz de Sakyo lo hizo fruncir el ceño. El hombre entró a la sala de ensayos y se le acercó, extendiendo una palma abierta. 

—¿Qué quieres? 

—Dame el guión —el aludido le entregó el libreto y lo observó dirigirse frente a los espejos. Sakyo caminó de un lado a otro mientras estudiaba las líneas en silencio. Cuando creyó que ya las había memorizado, lo dejó a un lado—. Esta guerra es inútil. Lo siento, pero no le veo sentido. Sonará egoísta de mi parte, pero no quiero que vayas. Tengo miedo de perderte. Sé que harás oídos sordos a mi petición, pero quería que lo supieras antes de que eso suceda. Te irás, es por el deber que mantienes con tu pueblo que lo harás, pero antes de que lo hagas, quiero que recibas todo mi amor en este beso —Azami no reaccionó a la presentación. Lo había hecho bien. En realidad, mejor que él, pero eso jamás lo admitiría. Sakyo le devolvió el guión, pero él no respondió—. ¿Por qué no piensas en alguien? 

—¿Eh? 

—Ten en mente a alguien que no quieras perder cuando digas las líneas. 

—¿Ahora? 

—Como quieras. 

Azami suspiró y, todavía sentado en el suelo, recitó sus líneas. 

—Esta guerra es inútil. Lo siento, pero no le veo sentido. Sonará egoísta de mi parte, pero no quiero que vayas. Tengo miedo de perderte. Sé que harás oídos sordos a mi petición, pero quería que lo supieras antes de que eso suceda. Te irás, es por el deber que mantienes con tu pueblo que lo harás, pero antes de que lo hagas, quiero que recibas todo mi amor en este beso. 

El muchacho notó un cambio en su monólogo. La expresión de aprobación de Sakyo lo hizo sonreír con superioridad. 

—Perfecto. 

—Por supuesto que sí. 

* * *

  
  


Azami llegó al club de teatro y encontró a Kumon hablando alegremente con el muchacho a quien había besado el día anterior. El guión que llevaba en su mano se arrugó un poco más, y un sabor amargo bajó por su garganta. 

—Buenas tardes, Izumida-kun —lo saludó Saa-chan. 

—Buenas. ¿Quién es el que está hablando con Kumon? 

La muchacha se giró hacia donde Azami tenía puesta su mirada. 

—Él es Takahashi-kun, es compañero nuestro. 

—¿Trabaja en la obra? 

—No puede porque pertenece al club de béisbol, pero dijo que nos daría una mano cuando pudiera. 

—Ya veo… ¿Te parece si le das mi papel el día de hoy? 

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? 

—Me desperté con un poco de dolor de garganta. Será sólo por hoy. 

—Estábamos yendo tan bien… 

—Lo siento… 

Pese a que Azami no participó en el ensayo, se quedó hasta casi el final del mismo. Salió del salón cuando llegó el turno del monólogo de su personaje. No soportaría volver a ver a Kumon besando a alguien más. 

* * *

  
  


Saa-chan le comentó a Kumon la conversación que había mantenido con Azami antes de iniciado el ensayo. Quiso hablar con él al respecto, pero para cuando habían terminado, Azami ya no estaba. Lo encontró en el camino de regreso a los dormitorios. Siempre solían beber algún refresco frente al río. 

—¡Azami! —al oír la voz de Kumon, el aludido empezó a caminar más rápido—. ¡Azami! ¡Oye, Azami! 

El muchacho se detuvo. Era eso o seguir escuchando sus gritos hasta llegar a los dormitorios. 

—¿Qué quieres? 

La sonrisa de Kumon se borró al ver el ceño fruncido de Azami, pero volvió a curvar sus labios hacia arriba casi de manera autónoma. 

—Saa-chan me dijo que te sentías mal y por eso te fuiste antes. ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada. 

La respuesta de Azami salió apenas de entre el nudo que, de nuevo, le impedía decir lo que realmente quería. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y desvió la mirada hacia el cielo del atardecer. 

—¿Estás seguro? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. 

—¿Por qué no te vas? ¿Por qué no vas con Takahashi-kun a seguir practicando? 

—¿Con Takahashi-kun…? Ah, ¿por eso estas así? No había necesidad de que él interpretara tus líneas, pero tú pediste que lo hiciera, ¿no? 

—Se te ve más cómodo con él. 

—¿Tú crees? Saa-chan dice todo lo contrario. Dice que me ve más cómodo contigo, Azami. 

—Pero, lo besaste, ¿o no? Es imposible que te sientas cómodo besando a una persona que no ames. 

—¿Qué? —Kumon tardó bastante en comprender a qué se refería Azami. En ese momento, recordó que el día anterior le había parecido verlo a través de la ventana de la escuela pero, debido al reflejo del sol, no estaba del todo seguro—. Ah, ¿eso? Es penoso decirlo, pero sí besé a Takahashi-kun… 

—Entonces, lo mejor será que él interprete mi papel en la obra. 

Azami estaba por irse, corriendo si era posible. Quería regresar al dormitorio, hundirse en su cama y desaparecer, pero Kumon lo agarró con fuerza del brazo, llamando su atención. 

—No. No quiero. Y perdón por haberte mentido, pero yo le dije a Saa-chan que insistiera para que participaras en la obra. 

—¿Por qué? 

Kumon lo soltó y agachó la mirada. 

—Era la excusa perfecta para darte tu regalo por el  _ White Day _ . Aquel juego de lociones que viste el otro día en el centro comercial, ¿lo recuerdas? 

—Sí, y estaba caro… 

—Ni me lo digas. Me endeudé con varias personas, pero, ¡eso no importa ahora! Lo que quiero decir es que, Azami, no me importa Takahashi-kun. 

—Pero, lo besaste…

—Ambos estábamos en una situación compleja, y necesitábamos de esa práctica. 

—¿Práctica para qué? 

—Él va a aceptar los sentimientos de Saa-chan. De hecho, debe estar diciéndole lo que siente en estos momentos. Y yo… Yo lo estoy haciendo ahora. 

Esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que Azami admiraba parecía brillar con la luz del sol que se ponía en el horizonte. La brisa del invierno había empezado a soplar suavemente, pero la calidez y la ansiedad del momento impedía que les llegara a los huesos. 

—No lo entiendo… 

Kumon acortó la distancia que los separaba y apoyó su frente sobre la del muchacho. 

—¿Azami? ¿Puedo tomar tu mano? 

—Supongo… 

Kumon se sonrió y acarició una de las manos de Azami. Pudo sentir cómo tiritó ante el contacto, una sensación desconocida lo hizo estremecer. Levantó apenas la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada cristalina del menor que observaba la situación con cuidado. Al darse cuenta de ello, Azami miró hacia un costado. La mano libre de Kumon acarició una de sus mejillas y Azami volvió a posar su mirada sobre él. 

—¿Puedo besarte? 

Kumon vio las mejillas de Azami volviéndose rojas. Quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás, pero Azami tenía ciertas reglas inquebrantables que eran conocidas por todos los integrantes de los dormitorios. 

—Creo que sí —musitó. 

—¿Cómo debo tomar eso? 

Kumon sonrió ante su reacción. 

—Rayos —Azami tomó el rostro de Kumon entre sus manos y besó sus labios. Fue un beso corto, pero intenso para ambos. Cuando se separaron, Azami le dio la espalda—. ¿Estuvo bien? 

—Estuvo perfecto —la atención de Kumon, que estaba puesta sobre Azami, fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono recibiendo una llamada—. Habla, Hyodo. Ah, sí. ¿Eh? ¿Un accidente? —Azami lo miró—. ¿Shifuto? 

—¿Qué le sucedió a Shifuto? 

—Tuvo un accidente en el trabajo —le respondió Kumon dejando de lado por un instante la llamada—. No se preocupe, yo me encargo —el muchacho suspiró al finalizar la comunicación—. Voy a mi trabajo. ¿Te veo en los dormitorios más tarde? 

—Por supuesto que no. Te acompaño.

—De acuerdo. Ah, ¿Azami? Más tarde te doy tu regalo por el  _ White Day.  _

—¿No te parece que ya me lo diste? 

Ambos muchachos empezaron a caminar cuesta arriba para dirigirse al trabajo de Kumon. 

—¿Azami? —el aludido lo miró—. ¿Podemos caminar tomados de la mano? 

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño? 

El muchacho desvió la mirada, pero terminó extendiendo su brazo. Kumon le sonrió y le tomó la mano.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ^u^  
> ¿Encontraste el detalle que une esta historia con las dos anteriores? ;)   
> Tenía toda la historia pensada, pero pasaron cosas. Si llego, publico la que corresponde al día de hoy :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> ・[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YokubouNoRainFanfics) | [Tumblr](https://yokubounorain.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YnR_Fanfics)・


End file.
